John Armstrong Powell (1826-1890)
in Lebanon, Wilson County, Tennessee |Baptism = |Death = in Cleveland, Jefferson County, Alabama |Father = Allen Powell |Mother = Anne Thweatt Hutchings |Spouse = Julia Ann Sinclair |Marriage = in Dardanelle, Yell County, Arkansas |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = John A. Powell plot, Block 12, Elmwood Cemetery, Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama }} John Armstrong Powell was a son of Allen Powell and Anne Thweatt Hutchings and was named for Allen's maternal grandfather, John Armstrong. He was born in Lebanon, Tennessee, and remained there through 1850. In 1851, he married Annie Sinclair in Dardanelle (family records called it Dardanelle Springs), Arkansas, much closer to her roots than his own. We do not know how he came to be in Arkansas. Sometime between 1862 and 1867, John and Annie moved the family to Iuka, Mississippi, to live near his widowed mother. By 1870, John was a physician, though we know nothing about his practice. Two years after her 1886 death, the family moved to Birmingham, Alabama, to live near their successful lawyer son, C. B. Powell. Unfortunately, John died just two years later. Records indicate that he was buried in Mississippi (apparently Iuka), but his current burial in Birmingham indicates that he was disinterred and moved to Birmingham after his wife's death 15 years later. John may have served in the Civil War as he has a CSA headstone marker. However, I have not been able to positively identify him in the records of any particular unit. He may even have served as a surgeon during the war. This is definitely an area I would love to have more information about. Curiously, John seems to have partnered with one Zachariah Welch Newman in inventing an improved water wheel in 1875. It was patented in 1876. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John Armstrong Powell and Julia Ann Sinclair' |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Washington, Arkansas |Death = |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Washington, Arkansas |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = aft. 1923 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} References *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Elmwood Cemetery. *FamilySearch.org **1880 US Census - Tishomingo County, Mississippi *Improvement in Water Wheels *Powell/Sinclair Family Bible Records. *South Alabama Roots and Branches and New England's Founders Category:Powell (surname) Powell, John Armstrong Powell, John Armstrong Powell, John Armstrong Powell, John Armstrong Category:Non-SMW people articles